Organization 23
by Lizzable-cat
Summary: What goes on in orgization 13? How do they spend their free time? why did Xemnas let all the akatsuki join bringing there numbers up to 23? When KH and Naruto colide. Warning multiple yaoi parings and strong language.


Ok so this is a collaboration between me and the little ninja that could. Multiple yaoi couples. So if that bothers you leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Opening image you see Xigbar sliding along the walls of Castle Oblivion with a plastic plunger gun held to his chest. "du-nu-nu-nu nuh-nuh-nuh, duh-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu nunuh nuh-nuh-nuh!" he sings the James Bond theme song.

Axel walks out of his room and sees Xigbar. "What the hell are you doing?" making Xigbar jump, turn around, and shoot Axel right between the eyes.

"Oh phew. Its only you." Walks away and reloads his lethal weapon.

````over by the kitchen a few mins later````````

"Stay out of my kitchen!!!" Xigbar comes flying out of the kitchen with lances close on is tale.

````Over by Xemnas' door about 10 mins later```````

Roxas sees Xigbar at the corner of the hallway. "hey Xigbar can you get me a BLT I'm starved but I-" He stops as he sees Saix turn the corner with a plunger arrow stuck to his face.

"Get your own damn sandwich. Indiana Jones back there is trying to stack Zexion." Roxas looks at the plunger stuck to Saix and turns around heading back to his room.

"GOTCHA!! LAWL ROLF COPTER!!" Xigbar yells then runs down the hall looking for his next victim.

"Owww….. my eye …." Zexion whimpers.

Vexen steps out of his bedroom in front of Xigbar. "Xigbar! Calm down number 2 and act you're a-" Gets hit with a plunger right between the eyes. He backs back into his room and closes the door.

Xemnas wakes up from all the noise and sticks his head out the door of his bedroom. "What the hel-"

Xigbar whips around and shoots the superior with a big smile on his face. "Pow! … lol …" his smile fades as he notices who he shot. "…oh, well…fuck."

Xemnas' voice is heard throughout the castle. "EVERYONE to the meeting room NOW!!"

````later in the meeting room```````

Demyx is the last one, hiding muffins in his coat pocket as he sits in his spot between Axel and Luxord. "Sorry I'm late."

Luxord whispers to Demyx. "what took you so long?"

Demyx freezes. "uhhh…. I was…." Stops when Xemnas sends him a nasty glare.

Roxas looks around and notices Xigbar is missing. "Hey Larziene, what happened to Xigbar?"

Larxene shrugs. "I don't know."

Xemnas interrupts the conversations. "As I'm sure all you know….Xigbar was disturbing the castle (and my sleep) earlier this morning." Hits a button and Xigbar is lowered from the ceiling completely tied from head to toe with just his eyes showing. "I have decided to ban plunger toys from the castle and anyone who disobeys…. Well" he gets a really evil smile on his face. "Let's just say you'll be next to Xigbar up there and the same color…purple. Any questions?"

Saix the entire time is nodding his head and agreeing with the superior.

Xigbar starts to wiggle around to get free but it's no use. "mmph!"

Demyx points to Xigbar. "Oh noes! Help somebody tied up number two!" He hadn't heard a word Xemnas had said.

Luxord flinches. "He's being punished for waking up the superior in a rude fashion. Now put that bloody finger down before you put my eye out!"

"Shut up Demyx and pay attention or I'LL teach YOU a lesson" Saix hisses at Demyx.

"That will be all. Oh and Demyx if your late again you will be punished." Xemnas leaves closely followed by Saix.

Demyx squeals causing Luxord to pat him on the back. "it's ok… look at it this way…at least it's not me." Demyx just looks at him like WTF?

Luxord smiles and gives him one more pat before poofing through a dark portal.

After everyone leaves Demyx portals himself to the prison room and looks around. " … hey Kairi?"

Kairi looks around. "Yes? Who is it?"

"it's just me." Pulls the muffins from his pocket. "sorry they're kinda bleh but we had a meeting and there's no food allowed. You must be hungry… and I know you probably don't feel the friendliest towards us for what we did… but we mean you no harm. " Hands her the crumbling muffins. "I made it myself. Although I had to wait for Xaldin to leave the kitchen for the meeting…."

"thanks. I think."

Axel pops out of a dark portal. "I'm surprised you have any fingers left at all with all that you do to antagonize Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas."

"Axel! What are you doing here!" turns around and tries to hide Kairi behind him.

Well there's chapter one. Hope you like please review.

What will happen in Chapter 2? How will Axel react to Demyx's secret? Will anyone ever be able to enter the kitchen? And will Xigbar be allowed back down anytime soon? All up and coming. Plus a secret crush.


End file.
